


How to Take off Your Traditional Highland Dress

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: Inspiration：欧洲杯预选赛比利时 v 苏格兰，赛前采访索尔根穿了苏格兰裙，吹了风笛





	How to Take off Your Traditional Highland Dress

苏格兰人可以指导你穿上高地的传统服饰，但比利时人会帮你脱下来。

 

8、Jacket, Vest & Shirt

“抬起胳膊。”艾登模仿母亲说话的语调命令索尔根。如果不是他稍微踮起脚才能亲吻对方的额头，这句话会更有说服力。

呢子夹克被规规矩矩地挂起来，配套的马甲和白衬衣就少了点运气。一件堪堪悬在椅子边缘，另一件以电梯球都无法理解的弧度钻到桌子下面。

上半身完全暴露在空气中的时候索尔根打了个寒颤，手臂上细小的绒毛齐刷刷地立起来。不确定半开的窗扇和艾登的目光哪个产生的影响更大。他看着哥哥的眼睑抬起、垂下又抬起，目光从斜方肌到小腹再到锁骨，然后鼓起脸颊，左边一下，右边一下撇撇嘴——露出偷吃零食被抓的表情——还是努力把“看！这就是五公斤的差距！”这句话咽到了肚子里。

然后就听到艾登痛心疾首地抱怨，“你最近没有认真吃饭吗？”

 

7、Sporran

大腰包悬挂在两腿之前正前方，身后用类同皮带的头针扣固定。

乐趣永远比难易程度更重要。艾登把身子转过一半的索尔根扳回来，保持面对面的姿势，双臂在腰间环过，看也不看，凭空解开。

他们的脸颊贴在一起，索尔根感受到刚刚长起来的胡须。前几天他跨坐在艾登的大腿上，用老式的剃须刀刮得一干二净。他们对这个游戏乐此不疲，如果能避免尝到剃须膏泡沫酸涩发苦的滋味，简直堪称完美。

腰包不大，主要用来装饰，盛放安全套和润滑剂算是附加功能。

 

6、Kilt Pin

国家队队徽装饰在裙子的右下角，临时固定的别针不太靠谱，或许对艾登越来越不精细的动作心怀不满，被丢出去之前，戳破了最后接触的皮肤。

艾登自然地把手指伸过去，索尔根自然地低下头张开嘴，吮吸掉细小的血珠。

 

5、Kilt

先解开左侧上下两个并排的头针扣，打开一半，再解开右侧单独的头针扣，完全打开。苏格兰裙的本质就是一块长约五米的巨大格子布。

“你这是作弊。” 艾登用两根手指拎住内裤的一角，像拉弹弓一样用力扯开，松手，啪的一声，“真正的苏格兰裙里面什么都没有。”

再乖巧懂事的弟弟也会有不听话的时候，“所以……有什么惩罚吗？”

答案过于直接——艾登跪坐在地上，隔着内裤含住了他的阴茎，薄薄的布料没办法阻绝口腔的湿热，反而延长了对快感的心理预期。很快就无法判断湿掉的那一小片究竟是什么。

索尔根伸出手，放在对方的头顶，在推开和拉近之间意味不明。头发太短了，还来不及打卷，毛毛躁躁地钻进手指缝。“我讨厌你的造型师。”

艾登舔了舔对方的身体又舔了舔自己的嘴角，这个动作的表演意义远大于实际作用，粘在下嘴唇的口水还是落到地板上。“我喜欢你新染的头发。”

接着，他转向下一个配件，假装自己舌尖的腥味和对方半勃的阴茎不曾发生。

 

4、Brogues

鞋带是最经典的那种结。在脚面系一次，两个带子相互缠绕三圈，绕到脚踝后面，交叉，绕到小腿前侧，交叉，接着后面，最后前面，系好。

艾登缓慢地逆序打开，像拆开圣诞礼物的包装纸。他们已经很久没有一起度过圣诞节了，英格兰节礼日的传统总是让26号有比赛，25号有训练——24号很可能是另一场比赛。家中其他人陆陆续续地飞过海峡，稍稍错位地享受团聚、祝福和奶酪。伊森像熟悉自家后院一样熟悉海德公园的Winter Wonderland。不过，今年的平安夜可以去听听圣玛琳教堂的钟声。

最后的结被松开了，索尔根快速踢掉鞋子。

另一个人不慌不忙地窃笑。

 

3、Sgian Dubh

短剑插在右腿的袜筒里，精巧的银质小东西。

“哈，暗器。”

索尔根伸手接过来，“没错，如果有一天你不再爱你的亲弟弟……”

“你打算在国家队更衣室、欧冠赛场还是爸妈家客厅捅死我？”

“我本来想说去丰收女神广场自刎——等你夺冠游行的时候。”

 

2、Flashes

这是系在小腿肚的饰品。袜子的边缘翻下来，盖住一半。

毛线袜比球袜更厚，手指的触感若有若无，但艾登凑近的动作令人熟悉。

很多年前，他们还没有球门一半高，在栽种黄水仙和白玫瑰的小花园，落满悬铃木果实的街道，或者蟋蟀唱歌的野草地，两个孩子跟在足球后面疯跑。那是半个月不见面的表叔会惊叹怎么又长高了的年纪，两岁带来的差距比两级联赛还要显著。索尔根跑得太凶了，他不愿意被等待，也不愿意盯着高出视线水平面的后脑勺，于是不可避免地反复跌倒。这个时候的艾登就蹲在地上，卷起他的裤腿或者翻下他的袜子，小心吹一吹。年幼的小孩总是把手背到身后，手指绞在一起，假装没有很疼也并不想哭。等到搭着肩膀拖着步子回家的路上，兄弟两个再拼命给今天的意外寻找借口。

性的中途想起童年往事又不觉得奇怪，大概算他们之间的专属权利。

 

1、Hose

索尔根没有等艾登下一步的动作，直接和他在地毯上滚作一团。即使嘴唇，手指，胸腔，胯骨都紧密地贴合在一起，助攻本场第一球的那双脚还是想法设法勾下了针织长袜。

 

0、Pants

只剩下了内裤。

艾登爬起来，向后仰倒在床上，朝索尔根张开双臂，“你的队长原谅你作弊了，只此一次，下不为例。”

“谢谢你，哥哥，希望你对接下来的补偿感到满意。”

END


End file.
